


Blushing

by GingerFerret



Series: A Hogwarts Romance [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Careful Flirting, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-War, Short & Sweet, boys blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerFerret/pseuds/GingerFerret
Summary: Harry can't stop looking at a certain Slytherin.





	Blushing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :) Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

Not for the first time Harry found his gaze resting on a certain Slytherin. His blond hair was like a beacon that reached Harry wherever he was. 

It didn't bother the Gryffindor anymore. It used to, before the war when they were supposedly enemies - until they learned what real enemies were. 

In those days Harry would hastily look away when the other boy caught him staring and sent a sneer his way. It didn't matter much that Harry just as often felt Malfoy's eyes upon himself and answered with an equally disdainful scowl. That was just the way things were. 

Now, when one of them glanced up and found the other looking their way, they would hold each other's gaze for a moment. Then one of them would usually blush and avert their eyes - before looking back up and smiling tentatively. 

Harry made sure to always smile back. 

Today, when Malfoy looked up to meet Harry's eyes across the Great Hall, they both blushed but neither looked away. Harry felt his heart flutter, when the other boy lifted a hesitant hand and waggled his fingers lightly. This was new. Harry smiled and answered with a slight wave of his own. 

That finally did it. The blond's cheeks went fuchsia, and he all but ducked behind his water goblet. 

If Harry hadn't already figured out what was actually going on between them, he would probably have guessed right this moment. Malfoy was adorable in all his awkwardness. 

Harry fished out a scrap of parchment from his pocket and borrowed a quill from Hermione. 

_D_  
_Would you like to go for a walk with me after lunch? We could go down to the lake and have a talk.  
H_

He folded the parchment into a crane and charmed it to fly across the hall and land right in front of Malfoy. Now all eyes were on the blond/fuchsia Slytherin, as he scowled at Harry and reluctantly unfolded the letter. 

Harry held his breath. 

After a few seconds, the other boy looked up - not even able to pretend to be angry - and beamed at Harry before nodding once. 

Harry hardly noticed the hubbub that ensued in the wake of their public exchange - so loud was the joy, singing in his blood. 

He had a date. With Draco.


End file.
